


Lucid dream

by first_prayer



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician), 张国荣, 梦死醉生 - 张国荣
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer
Summary: Inspired by Leslie Cheung's song “梦死醉生”.A story of Leslie and an original female character in her lucid dreams.





	1. The first dream - concert 97

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslie Cheung](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leslie+Cheung).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [梦死醉生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254627) by [first_prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_prayer/pseuds/first_prayer)



> The story is fictional, which means you may not do the same thing in a real lucid dream.  
> English is not my native language. Please point out my mistakes. Thank you.

Moira is weeping recently, because she falls in love with Leslie. She is captivated by his tempting voice, his handsome face, and his integrity. She is longing to see him, however, he passed away 14 years ago, at which time she was only 5 years old. 

Soon, she comes up with an idea, lucid dream. Her last lucid dream was 7 years ago, and she have not practiced it since then. But she has confidence in herself. She believes that she is gifted.

She goes to bed early and wakes up in a square. She lifts her eyes and sees the Hong Kong Coliseum. Many people are walking into the Coliseum, so is she. She takes a seat in the front row. 

Several minutes later, Leslie appears on the stage, singing his famous song “风再起时”. The fans become crazy, they all stand up and scream. She stares at Leslie’s face, and tears come out of her eyes. He is so close and so alive.

“Why are you crying, darling? Stand up and dance! Enjoy the rave party!”

Moira is stunned. Leslie was talking to her! She wipes out her tears and dances to the music.

The whole night is like a dream. No, it is a dream actually. Moira reminds herself that she is in a dream, which means she can do anything. When the concert is over and other audience are leaving, Moira rushes to the backstage.

“Miss, please stop, you are not allowed to enter.”

“Don’t stand in the way. I want to, no, I have to see Leslie.”

Moira imagines she is superman and pushes them. They fall on the ground and go into a coma. Moira runs into the backstage. Her instinct tells her where Leslie is. And in a dream, instinct is always true.

 

Moira is standing outside a dressing room. She hesitates for several minutes and knocks the door.

“Come in!” Leslie says.

Moira breathes a deep breath and opens the door. Leslie is half naked, he only wears trousers. He is removing his make-ups. When he turns his head from the mirror, he is surprised.

“Excuse me. I will put on my shirt.”

Moira can swear that Leslie’s ears turn red.

Leslie puts on a white T-shirt and says, “Sorry, I thought you were my assistant.”

“No, I should be the one to say sorry. I am your fans, I sneak into the backstage to meet you. I’m sorry to disturb you. I…May I have your autograph, please? Ah, I don’t bring any pen or notebook!”

Leslie looks around, and there is no pen in the dressing room.

“Tell me your address, and I will mail my autograph.”

Moira hesitates and tells Leslie her real home address.

“Oh, you come from mainland to see my show? I recognize you, you are the girl crying in the front row. Do you have any problems?”

“I was just too excited to see you, you know, for the first time. I…Thank you.”

“What’s your name, little girl?”

“Moira.”

“All right, Moira, how is my show?”

“Excellent, magnificent! The best show ever!”

When Leslie is about to say something, someone is knocking the door.

“Come in! Hi, Kenneth!”

“Leslie, she is?”

“My fans, her name is Moira.”

“Hi, Kenneth. I guess I should leave now. Good night, Leslie.”

Moira says to herself, see you tomorrow.

“Where do you live? I can call a taxi for you.”

“It’s not far away, thank you. Bye, Leslie.”

“Good night, Moira.”

 

Moira closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes again, she is on the top of a tall building. 24 floors, she thinks, how painful it will be to jump out. But she will never know, because she wakes up before she touches the ground.


	2. The second dream - encounter

Moira is on a crowded street. She doesn’t like buying clothes, she prefers to shop in a supermarket. When she goes into a shopping mall, she sees a familiar figure. She runs toward him.

“Hi, Leslie! I’m your fans.”

“Moira? I thought I had a good disguise.”

“I can recognize you by the way you walk. What a surprise! You still remember me!”

“You travel to Hong Kong again? I can be your guide. There are many interesting places here.”

“Actually, I have moved to Hong Kong. Hong Kong is a beautiful city because you are here.”

“Well, anyway, let’s go shopping together, shall we?”

“That will be my pleasure.”

Moira and Leslie walk together. They are not conspicuous, no one recognizes Leslie. And Moira is suddenly proud of herself.

“So…what are you doing recently? You know, after the concerts.”

“That’s a secret. HAHAHA! But I can tell you that I’m shooting a film.”

“I like your films, your performance is always perfect. I heard that you were sick when you were shooting ‘Happy Together’ in Argentina. How are you now?”

“Totally recovered. Don’t worry. How about you? You have just moved to a new city. How do you feel?”

“Errr… Hong Kong is a very international city. I enjoy the life here. I can buy anything and eat anything. It’s very convenient.”

“Look at that! There is a 50% discount for the second cup you buy. One cup costs 70. Then two cups cost 120. Divided by 2, that is 70 per cup? There must be something wrong. Why the price doesn’t change?”

Moira can’t help laughing out loud. She knows that Leslie’s math is terrible. But she can’t imagine that he makes such a stupid mistake!

“Why are you laughing?”

“Your math is really poor, Leslie. Why are you interested in discounts anyway? You are a superstar!”

“Because I want to save money.”

“Alright. But your calculation, it’s… hahaha!”

“Yeah, I know my arithmetic is poor. Don’t laugh at me. It’s about dinner time, how about having dinner together? I know there’s a good restaurant around, Kau Kee Restaurant.”

“It’s very kind of you. I know that restaurant, but there is always a long queue.”

 

Moira goes to Kau Kee Restaurant with Leslie, and this time she does not have to wait in a queue. The food is really delicious. Leslie and her talk about their interests and hobbies. Leslie likes mahjong and badminton. Moira also plays mahjong. But she is not good at it because her parents don’t want her to play mahjong too much. Therefore, they talk about mahjong, and Leslie teaches her many useful skills.

“Practice makes perfect, you know, it’s no use only knowing those theories. I have planned to play mahjong with several friends tonight, would you like to join us?”

“Of course, I love mahjong!”

 

Leslie’s house is very big and well-decorated. Before his friends come, he decides to play cards with Moira first. Moira often calculate the possibilities when playing cards. But this is a lucid dream, one cannot calculate in a dream. Moira soon has a headache. She can’t focus on her cards. Leslie is a careful and considerate person, he figures out that there’s something wrong with Moira.

“Moira, how are you?”

“Just headache, I think I only need some rest.”

“Really? You look pale. I can drive you to the hospital.”

“I can go home alone, maybe all I need is sleep. Your friends are coming, have fun with them. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. Let the driver drive you home then, it’s not safe for you to go home alone.”

 

Moira asks the driver to drive to a neighborhood. She goes to the top of a building, jumps and wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is true that you can't solve math problems in a dream. You can try it yourself!


End file.
